Hopelessly in Love
by Torfithiel
Summary: O que há de errado com Draco Malfoy? Ele tem o que tanto queria, a Marca Negra, por que isso não o agrada mais? Será tudo por causa de um simples par de olhos castanhos? DHr


_**N/A: **Bem, esta fic eu escrevi meio de momento, para o III Challenge D/Hr no 3V. Ficou em terceiro lugar, mas foi certramente por falta de mais concorrentes (havia 4). P Enfim, aqui está, esperando as críticas de vcs e estou realmente anciosa para saber no que preciso melhorar. Reviews, please ;)_

* * *

- A única cura conhecida para a tão temida doença de Gomrath, é a pedra de Brisingamen, Com uma aparência comum de rocha vulcânica, a pedra de Brisingamen é encontrada em pântanos do norte da Rússia...

A voz do professor Snape soava em algum canto da mente de Draco Malfoy. Olhando para o seu caderno em branco, o rapaz deixava sua mente divagar por lugares que nem de longe eram os pântanos onde a pedra de Brisingamen era encontrada. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Havia muito com o que se preocupar, muito que Voldemort esperava dele naquele ano, e nem assim seus pensamentos levavam ao Lorde das Trevas. Pensou na Marca Negra, ainda fresca, tatuada em sua pele. O prazo estava acabando. O prazo para que com um feitiço poderoso ele pudesse remover aquela marca expiraria em alguns dias. A partir de então não haveria mais volta. Tanto tempo ele esperara por aquela marca, e agora se sentia completamente arrependido. O que havia mudado?

- O bezoar tem aparência levemente amarelada, o que o difere da pedra de Brisingamen. – a voz de Hermione fez Draco pular da cadeira. Sim, era aquilo que havia mudado.

- Eu não perguntei para você Granger, então faça o favor de não se meter nas respostas dos outros. – Snape ralhou. –Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas professor, ela acertou! – Ronald Weasley em algum lugar disse.

- E outros cinco de você por contestar minhas decisões Weasley!

A sala encheu-se de risadas sonserinas. Normalmente Draco estaria entre elas, mas apenas para rir do ruivo. Ele olhou para onde o trio estava sentado e seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione. Vermelha de vergonha por ter sido repreendida, Hermione assustou-se com o intenso e sério olhar de Malfoy, que logo desviou os olhos. O que era aquilo? Porque sempre que olhava para a garota sentia borboletas no estômago? Não acreditando que pudesse ao menos ter pensado na expressão "borboletas no estômago", Draco forçou-se a prestar atenção no resto da aula.

---

Com muito custo o dia finalmente chegou ao fim. Curiosamente, Draco não se sentia nem um pouco triste com a perspectiva de passar a noite na biblioteca pesquisando para o dever de casa, pois assim que chegou identificou os cabelos castanhos de Hermione na mesa ao fundo. E mais uma vez lá estavam as borboletas fazendo piruetas no seu estômago. Só de pensar que era tão fraco a ponto de sentir-se assim na frente de uma simples garota, fez Draco repensar se deveria se chamar Malfoy. Sem dúvida ele era uma vergonha para a família inteira.

Suspirando, meteu-se entre as prateleiras a procurar algum livro que pudesse ser-lhe útil. Como atendendo a pensamentos que ele nem sabia estar pensando, Hermione apareceu no mesmo corredor de estantes. Ficaram os dois parados, sem saber o que dizer.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Draco, mais rude do que pretendia. Para sua surpresa, Hermione sorriu.

- Um Martini. Batido, não mexido. – respondeu a garota rindo principalmente da cara de Malfoy. – Preciso de um livro.

- Ah. Têm muitos por aí. – que tipo de resposta era aquela? – Escolha o que você mais gostar.

Ah sim, certamente ele era o gênio das respostas inteligentes. Recriminando-se internamente, Malfoy virou-se mais uma vez para as prateleiras tentando ocultar seu rosto vermelho. Não esperando ouvir aquilo, Hermione pegou logo o livro que procurava e com um último olhar para o garoto voltou à sua mesa.

- Idiota. – disse Draco dando com a cabeça na estante. – Ela é uma sangue-ruim, vocês não querem parar com isso? – esta última frase ele disse para as incessantes borboletas.

Draco sentou-se no chão da biblioteca e fechou os olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Ele, que já era praticamente um Comensal da Morte, um puro-sangue, não podia ter borboletas por uma nascida trouxa! Mas o doce sorriso e a risada cristalina de Hermione não saíam da sua cabeça. Sem se dar conta, Draco deixou sua mente voltar alguns meses no tempo.

_Flashback_

-... E então ele disse: cachorro-quente? Eu pensei que fosse batata-quente!

Todos no vagão riram. Goyle acabava de contar algo que ele classificava como piada, o que era tudo o que eles tinham para entreter-se na viagem a Hogwarts.

- O que houve Draco? – o loiro ouviu Zabini ao seu lado perguntar. – Você está tão quieto desde o início da viagem... Como foi a reunião dos monitores?

- Ahn? – o loiro virou-se para a garota. – Ah, você sabe, um tédio. Olha, eu volto daqui a pouco ok? Tenho coisas para resolver.

Com uma batida um tanto forte demais, Draco fechou a porta da cabine atrás de si. Quase correndo, percorreu toda a extensão do trem até a porta que levava àquela espécie de sacada do lado de fora no final do trem. Hermione já estava lá. Draco sentiu-se imobilizado perante o olhar inquisidor da garota.

- Então? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você poderia me fazer a gentileza de me dizer o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Aposto que é proibido.

Draco não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Sabe o que você me disse no final do ano passado, Hermione? – disse o rapaz, encostando-se na grade do trem.

Surpresa por ouvir o próprio nome, a garota perdeu toda a pose de monitora e respondeu:

- Sobre eu estar aqui se você precisasse de alguma ajuda?

- É.

Seguiu-se um silêncio estranho.

- E...? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso divertido.

- Acho que você gostaria de saber que o próximo local que Voldemort atacará será o hospital Saint Mungus. Ele pretende levar alguns Comensais da Morte pela frente para distrair os bruxos e atacar por trás com a maior parte do grupo.

A garota não sabia o que dizer.

- Por... Por que você está me dizendo isso? – conseguiu balbuciar.

- Porque tenho a impressão que não estamos mais no Kansas. – disse o rapaz e os dois inevitavelmente caíram na gargalhada.

- Bem, obrigada. - disse ela com um sorriso. – Você não vai se arrepender de ter dito isso sabia?

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. – disse ele com uma voz séria.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo, mas tinha a impressão de que Hermione estava arrepiada. Eles estavam pertos agora, ele podia ver cada detalhe daquele lindo rosto na sua frente. Com um baque súbito a porta atrás deles abriu-se e a moça do carrinho de comidas mandou-os de volta para as suas cabines.

- Hasta la vista, baby. – disse Hermione com um sorriso, e entrou novamente no trem.

_Fim do Flashback_

Por que aquelas lembranças não paravam de assombrar sua mente? Por que nunca conseguia controlar um sorriso quando pensava nela? E por que diabos aquelas estúpidas borboletas não paravam?

**  
**

Aquela manhã cinzenta de sábado foi o prelúdio de um dia chuvoso. O teto do salão principal estava brilhando pelos trovões lá fora durante o café da manhã, refletindo exatamente o humor de um certo Draco Malfoy. O salão estava barulhento, todos comentando as novas mortes da guerra contra Voldemort e todos os professores tinham o semblante fechado. Aparentemente um membro importante da Ordem da Fênix morrera, vários professores não estavam presentes.

Discretamente, Draco olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória e viu Hermione, Harry e Rony lendo juntos um jornal com a matéria. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Sacudiu a cabeça e, ignorando Pansy ao seu lado que combinava a próxima viagem à Hogsmeade, levantou-se e decidiu ir ao corujal. Não se importou com a chuva, apenas saiu do castelo, não percebendo o olhar de Hermione sobre ele.

A chuva era típica de outono, forte, mas com o prenúncio do calor do verão.

- Draco? – era ela. Draco não precisou se virar. Havia, inexplicavelmente, sentido ela aproximando-se. - Você sabe no que eu estou pensando? – disse a garota que Draco dissesse algo. – "Through the wind and the chill and the rain/ And the storm and the flood/ I can feel his approach/ Like the fire in my blood"

Com um sorriso inédito, Malfoy virou-se para a garota. Ela sorria nas suas roupas encharcadas, delineando suas curvas perfeitas. Ms, tão rápido quanto aparecera, o sorriso sumiu. A Marca Negra ainda doía no seu braço. Com um olhar de medo, Hermione perguntou:

- Você não vai dizer que esse pode ser o início de uma bela amizade, vai? – ela via a dor nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente, mas não podia entender. – Draco...

- Não. – ele interrompeu. – Eu... Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Ele levantou a manga das vestes. O terror encheu os olhos da garota.

- Não, não é o que você está pensando. – desesperado, Draco segurou a garota pelos ombros e obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Esse não sou eu, você sabe que não sou eu.

- Eu sei. – disse ela, os olhos marejados. – Eu só precisava ouvir de você.

Num primeiro momento Draco não entendeu o que a garota havia dito, no segundo ela o beijou. Fogo, era essa a sensação. Ele não se importava mais com o seu pai em Azkaban, Voldemort ou a Marca Negra no seu braço. Tudo o que ele queria, tudo com o que ele se importava estava ali... Inexplicavelmente, acidentalmente, ela era tudo o que ele queria.

* * *

_ "Através do vento, do frio, da chuva, da tempestade e do dilúvio/ Eu posso sentir sua aproximação/ Como o fogo no meu sangue." – música 'Holding Out For a Hero', de Jennifer Saunders_


End file.
